A common way to wear ornamental items, also known as earrings, on a person's ears is by piercing an ear so that earrings may be pinned to an ear. For any of a number of reasons, many people prefer not to have their ears pierced, and so restrict themselves to wearing earrings, such as clip earrings, that may be secured to an ear without being pinned to the ear with posts. Clip earrings though are often uncomfortable and, like pin earrings, over the course of time, tend to cause an ear lobe to sag. Therefore, there is a need for an earring that may be secured to an ear without conventional posts or clips, and which is also comfortable to a wearer of the earring and which does not cause sagging earlobes.